Life as a Shinigami
by Perverted-Hokage
Summary: Naruto died by Sasuke's hand. Ten hollows Menos Grande attacks him and Hitsugaya saves him wondering "Who is this kid". Naruto begins his life after death in Soul Society and will become a great Shinigami with heaps of things on the way. NarutoBleachXOV
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

A/N: Hey... I just got back into fanfiction and i thought i'll have another go at it... I'm going to try improve it this time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/or Bleach.

* * *

Naruto stood there with his left arm dangling

Naruto stood there with his left arm dangling. The Kyuubi chakra started forming in his right hand. He looked down regretting what he was about to do next. 'Sorry Sakura-Chan,' he thought as he then turned to face Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto and move on as he charged his Chidori. They both pushed off at the same time.

"CHIDORI!" cried Sasuke.

"RASENGAN!" cried Naruto.

The two jutsus clashed as a huge explosion formed. They both were lying down with their last thoughts with them.

'Sorry…'

Kakashi arrived to the battle scene knowing that it was too late but by the time he arrived, Sasuke had already disappeared within the darkness. The rain was falling down hard as tears slowly dropped from Kakashi's visible eye. Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi…sensei.. I'm sorry… I didn't want it to be like this.." whispered Naruto.

Kakashi looked down on him with deep regret, that he taught Sasuke the Chidori and that he didn't get to spend time with his teacher's son. Kakashi wiped the tears and faced Naruto once more.

"Don't be sorry, I should be the one to apologize Naruto," said Kakashi. "I hate to say this Naruto but… any last words?" He forced to put a happy but teary smile as Naruto was passing away.

Naruto looked up and spoke with his last breath. "Tell Sakura-Chan I'm sorry… that I couldn't bring Sasuke back and to say goodbye to everyone I care about" and with that, he passed away.

Kakashi cried silently for a while in the rain and then he went down to pick his subordinate up. He walked slowly towards the forest, turned around to look at where the battle held and jumped off towards the trees.

"Holy SHIT!" yelled Naruto. He didn't ever believe in an after life. "Wow, this wasn't what I expected everything to be like… So I just dangle around forever?"

"No," came a dark voice from behind. "You come with me!"

Naruto turned around to see some type of creature he never saw before. He tried to call upon his own chakra but nothing happened. He yelled as he ran calling for help but at that moment, nine more hollows arrived and even a Menos Grande came.

'Holy…Shit' thought Naruto. To say he was scared was an understatement; he was frightened to the point where he would go beg Sasuke for help. They were about to devour him until a voice came out from above.

"Rise above the heavens… HYOUNIMARU!" yelled a kid-looking-guy not much older than Naruto with grey hair.

Naruto got even more scared as he didn't know was he helping him or helping the others. His fears were quickly washed away as he saw the big ice dragon freeze all the big monster-looking things.

Hitsugaya had killed the ten hollows in one slash from above before jumping off from the ground the kill the Menos Grande. After he was done he landed on the ground and walked towards Naruto.

"Who are you and what are you going to do to me?!" yelped Naruto as he was trying to back off.

"Don't worry, I'm a Shinigami and I'm here to send you to Soul Society or heaven as some of you might call it" said Hitsugaya and he saw that Naruto's face has calmed. "Before we go, I would like to ask you something and also explain a few things to you. How long was it since you died?"

"About fifteen minutes or so…"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. To able to attract ten hollows and even a Menos Grande in fifteen minutes was honestly unheard of. He took out a device and spoke to it, "Hollows and Menos Grande neutralized, soul unharmed, over."

He then took another look at Naruto and spoke to it once more. "Can I get a reading on this guy?"

And without further notice, he stuck the device in the hole in Naruto. "Oy! What are you doing?!" yelped Naruto.

Hitsugaya ignored him. "So, what's the reading?"

A voice came out of the device. "Reiatsu test completed, Hitsugaya Taichou. Reading was 2000 units."

Hitsugaya nearly dropped the device when he heard that. He only had a reiatsu of around 1500 and he was a captain. 'No wonder he attracted so many hollows in fifteen minutes,'

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Uhhh… what just happened?" he asked.

Hitsugaya looked at his Naruto before taking out his Zanpakutou. "This is a Zanpakutou or a Soul Slayer. It is used to purify hollows. We slay the hollows allowing the souls to rest. We also use it for Soul Burial which is to send you to Soul Society." He turned the Zanpakutou around and tapped it on Naruto's head.

"Thank you, and what's your name? Mine's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you," said Naruto as he started to disappear.

"Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro," said Hitsugaya and when he saw the confused look on Naruto's face, "Don't worry, all will be explained once you arrive in Soul Society, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Naruto arrived at Soul Society. 'Hmm, so this is heaven,' he thought as he walked around. He jumped on top of the buildings like he used to and everyone looked at him in amazement. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind.

After a while, he saw a familiar face. "Hitsugaya-san!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards him.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," said Hitsugaya. "And its Hitsugaya-Taichou to you," he said with an obviously annoyed face.

Everyone looked at the two; whispers came from every direction how a new person was talking to the tenth division captain.

The two walked down and arrived inside Sereitei. As they walked, Hitsugaya decided to explain a couple of things to Naruto. "Naruto, this is Sereitei. It is the place where Shinigami lives, trains and so on. We have thirteen squads to protect the souls. These thirteen squads each has a captain which is the strongest of the squad in what they specialize in. Division four for example, specializes in healing people where as the 11th Division specializes in fighting and just for your own good, don't mess with that division's captain… he'll kill you without a second thought."

This made Naruto gulp but he was still a bit confused. "Okay… so what exactly am I doing here?"

"You are here to become a Shinigami," said Hitsugaya simply.

"Why would I want to become a Shinigami?"

"Tell me Naruto, why you wanted to become a ninja?" asked Hitsugaya.

Naruto looked at him and thought for a bit. "I became a ninja so I can defend others and have other people to acknowledge me!"

"Very well, you see… becoming a Shinigami would help you defend innocent souls on Earth and it will also allow other people to acknowledge you if you become strong."

"Oh, I get it now! So when do I get to become a Shinigami?" asked Naruto excitedly. This meant that he would be able to see his friends again and to protect them, to watch over them.

"You will find out soon, ah… we're here," said Hitsugaya as they reached the 1st division captain's office.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in… " said an old voice.

Hitsugaya and Naruto stepped in and Hitsugaya bowed when he saw the captain.

"Hey, it's another version of the old man!" he exclaimed and Hitsugaya looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't disrespect the Captain like that, he is the strongest Shinigami in the whole of Sereitei. "

And so, Naruto bowed down as well.

"Who is this, Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

Hitsugaya stood up. "Yamamoto-Taichou, this is Uzumaki Naruto, after only fifteen minutes after death… he has already attracted ten hollows and a Menos Grande, I wish for him to become a Shinigami!"

Yamamato's eyes widened as he heard this but remained calm. He started examining Naruto, 'Uzumaki Naruto… the boy with the Kyuubi in him, interesting.'

He looked back at Hitsugaya, "And his reiatsu reading?" he asked.

"Two thousand reiatsu units," muttered Hitsugaya.

Yamamoto remained calm and observed him. 'Even after death, such a crazy amount of energy,'

"Very well, send him to the Academy,"

Naruto groaned as he heard this. He has had enough of the Academy but then he thought, 'Wait, this time might be better seeing how not everyone is going to hate me and they will treat me fairer this time,'

Naruto and Hitsugaya walked out. "So… what now?" asked Naruto.

Hitsugaya reached into his pockets and handed him a piece of paper and a key. "This has the all the information of the Academy, who you're staying with and where you're staying with." And with that, he walked away. 'I need a long break after that,' he sighed.

Naruto walked around until he found his apartment. He took out the keys that Hitsugaya gave him and opened the door. "Anybody home…?" he asked while taking a peak and saw that no body was home. He looked around the house until he found something unusual. It was very well hidden but he was sure it leads to somewhere else. He tried channeling some type of energy and called upon his chakra but nothing happened. He then tried doing the opposite and his reiatsu came out and he touched the wall, it went through. He channeled more throughout his whole body and went through the wall.

What he saw shocked him. It was like a whole entire world. He saw heaps of rocks and then a hot spring. Something felt unusual. He felt that his life was being drained but at the same time it was returning.

"**That would be because of me kit,"**

"Huh, why are you here?!" exclaimed Naruto, "I thought I died and so you died with me!

"**Look at what you just said. You died and I died WITH you… such an idiot,"**

"Man, I can't believe I'm stuck with you again…"

"**Stop whining, I happened to know something about Shinigami, let me explain everything to you,"**

Naruto sat down like a little child eager to listen to a story.

"**The reason why I'm not dead is because I'm a demon but not only that. You called upon my powers so many times that there was a connection between us and so I was dragged into death along with you. I also happened to know a couple of things about a Shinigami as I was sealed away by The Shinigami." **

Naruto nodded slowly trying to apprehend what the Kyuubi was saying. "But why are you helping me?"

"**I was hoping that once you died, I would be able to free myself but seeing how I'm forced to stay inside you forever and I definitely can not leave in a place like this, I might as well get along with you. Although… if you don't get stronger and kill, then I'll be forced to use my chakra to burn the hell out of you."**

Naruto gulped but then said, "Wait… How can you use Chakra? Isn't that the Energy of Life? We're dead so now shouldn't we have the Energy of Death instead?"

"**You are right but that would only be if I died. You dragged me with you so technically I did not die. The part you dragged me with, I lost all chakra for that… and so I now have demonic reiatsu but the other half, I still have the chakra so now I have half chakra and half reiatsu. I have around three tails worth of reiatsu and five tails worth of chakra."**

"Wow, that's pretty cool… so what now?"

"**You will be attending the academy and learning things such as hand-to-hand combat which you will ****easily ace. Kido and such will be a problem but you must be able to master it for future purposes. You will also be learning the history of Shinigami which I already know so I will teach you beforehand so you can meditate in class or do whatever you want. I want you to meditate so you can talk to your Zanpakutou. Zanpakutou is like a unique spirit which gives you power. Each Zanpakutou has its own powers and abilities that match your own characteristics. You will get to know your Zanpakutou during those lessons. Last thing you will be learning is to how to fight with your Zanpakutou. This is probably the most important for you and I will help you with that."**

"How are you going to help me with sword fighting? You don't even have a body!"

"**Shut up and listen. I don't have a body but you do,"**

Naruto looked confused so Kyuubi continued his long speech.

"**Listen, I will lend you my chakra so you can perform Ninjutsu but I must warn you. Do not try mixing them around until you can perfect both of them. Once you perfect both of them, you can use both at same time but the exact same amount to keep a balance. No one has been able to use this because they can't be alive and dead at the same time. If you're able to do it correctly, the power is indescribable."**

"Wow! I'm awesome!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kyuubi got annoyed so he sent the smallest amount of chakra mixed with reiatsu near Naruto which caused a huge explosion.

"What was that for?!"

"**For not shutting up, that was an example of when you mix chakra with reiatsu. Lastly, you must improve faster than everyone else because seeing how clumsy you are and seeing how you're such an idiot. You will never achieve Shikai or Bankai. Those are evolved forms of your Zanpakutou and will increase your power ten folds or more. I will lend you my chakra ****so you will be able to make shadow clones and fight with each other to increase your fighting skills. Remember not to use reiatsu as you fight and do not use this technique with kido or anything else."**

"Wait… what technique?" asked Naruto. "How does that work?"

"**When you create Shadow Clones, you make direct images of yourself and whatever those clone learns, does or experiences, you will feel it too and learn it. Lastly, I will like to tell you about this area. This area was created by Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi for training purposes. You can not stay here for too long but due to me being able to recover you constantly. You can stay here for three days at a time without any consequences. Now, it is time for me to go and for you to greet your friends. Goodbye Naruto, till next time."**

Naruto got out of his mind and just stood there for a while absorbing information.

"So, you want to grab something to eat Rukia?" said an unknown voice.

"Sure thing Renji, wait… someone's been here! Where are they?"

Naruto heard it from above him. "YOOOO, I'm down here! Channel your reiatsu and enter the wall outside of the bedroom with the ugly drawings on it of little rabbits and shit!" yelled Naruto.

Rukia's eyes twitched as Renji began to laugh. They both entered the wall and found Naruto.

"Who the hell are you," asked Rukia. She was annoyed that he had insulted his drawings.

'And she calls me impolite, what a hypocrite…' thought Renji.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Rukia-Chan, Renji-San," exclaimed Naruto. "I'm going to be living with you guys from now on; I'll also be attending the academy soon.

"Oh, so are we…" said Rukia and Renji in unison. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh, are you two…going out?" said Naruto as he gave them his infamous foxy grin.

They both hit Naruto on the head.

"Why would I want to go out with her?"

"Why would I want to go out with him?"

They said it in unison and all three of them cracked up.

"So, what is this place?" asked Rukia.

"You can get strong real quick if you train here but apparently, it kills your body so lets get out of here as soon as possible,"

They went back outside and Naruto looked up at the sky. 'It's going to be fun living here with these guys…' he thought.

* * *

A year passed by quickly as Naruto, Rukia and Renji became closer friends. They learnt about the history of the hollows, Soul society, the nobles and just other boring historical stuff. They learnt a lot of theory including battle theory, theory behind the Zanpakutou which Naruto all found pretty boring so he just thought about random stuff during those times because Kyuubi taught him those things already.

They also had some practice with katanas which Naruto found extremely easy. He was the best at it with ease due to his training with Kyuubi. He trained whenever he could in the secret underground place and relaxed in the hot spring after every training session. He had been training with shadow clones so his improvement increased ten folds or even more but most of the time down there was not fighting with swords because he improved a bit too fast. Most of the time training down there was to improve his Chakra and Reiatsu control but not at the same time.

He was even practicing his flash steps which he took a while to get used to. He eventually got it and it became quite useful to him.

He learnt about all the captains and all the vice-captains and the one he was most afraid of was Zaraki Kenpachi.

After all the training, in no time, Naruto was being called a Genius and even some Captains knew about him.

* * *

In the second year, they learnt a bit more advanced stuff. Naruto still trained hard everyday and he eventually became a lot stronger but nothing compared to a seated officer. His friendship grew with Renji a lot but he was even closer to Rukia. Those three was always seen together. They did everything together other than going to toilet, showering and sleeping. They were the closest of friends.

In the third year, they all became a lot stronger but Naruto was definitely the strongest out of them. The day finally came, the day they were to receive their Zanpakutou.

Naruto waited in class for a long time and he was pretty frustrated at the end.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Naruto got up and walked towards the door. He entered a room that looked had a blue reiatsu aura. It was huge and it covered the whole room.

The instructor told Naruto to come forth. "Put your hands into the orb and then channel your reiatsu into it,"

"**Naruto… this is the time you have been waiting for… listen to me Naruto, You will have to mix of three different type of energy. Channel your reiatsu into it while channel the chakra I'll give you into and lastly, channel my reiatsu into it. Make sure they are even… I believe in you, Naruto."**

Naruto nodded and placed his hands on the ball. He began to channel his own reiatsu at first but then felt a disturbance and felt the familiar feeling of Kyuubi's chakra and channeled that through the mystical ball. Lastly, came the Kyuubi's reiatsu. He poured the reiatsu into the ball and just when he thought he was complete, another type of reiatsu came out of Naruto.

It was strong… a bit too strong. When Naruto finished and filled the ball with his chakra and reiatsu, he got blown away and hit the wall. The people in the room were shocked. What on earth just happened?

"Come here Naruto, put your hands into the ball now and grab the Zanpakutou out."

Naruto walked over there again slightly frightened at what just happened. He put his hands into the ball and slowly extracted the Zanpakutou. As the Zanpakutou came out, a large force entered Soul Society. What was this Zanpakutou?

'**Excellent…' thought Kyuubi.**

I know you probably all hate me for those time skips but I really can't be bothered going into his ACADEMY detailed life... I mean.. its just so boring. There are so many other better things to write about.

I don't know much Japanese so don't expect much. I'm not that great with english either so critics on how to improve are also welcome. Please don't read the story and go oh it sucks and then continouing reading it. Those are idiots and people have done that to me before. If it sucks, it sucks so don't read it.

Comments please :) Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Best of Friends

A/N: Hey guys... I actually wrote this chapter after i submitted the first but i decided to wait for a while to get those reviews :). Thanks for reviewing guys and i hope to see more of that in the future :)

Kizoku Seishin: Ah.. but the thing is.. i am lazy and i lack skill so P

happyfan13: I'm not sure are there going to be any romance as i suck at writing it :D... I could do a couple maybe.. but not a harem.

Harteramo: I'll try to add the reactions of Konoha for when he died in a flashback sometime in the story

Hiei's Cute Girl: Okay! I've tried my best not to rush things already and I'm sorry but I don't think I can slow it anymore... plus, I want to get to the better scenes quicker and not spend all my day writing about how every single lesson of his life. As for how he knew Rukia and Renji's name... you should re-read the first chapter and you will see that they came into the house speaking and saying each other's name and Naruto can hear from below...

That's it for now! more at bottom and enjoy the chapter :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach

* * *

The chakra from the room faded and it turned out that there were more than a few people in the room

The chakra from the room faded and it turned out that there were more than a few people in the room. Heck, all the captains were there. They all looked at him strangely as he took a hold of his Zanpakutou.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he saw the sword. 'How can this be? That sword is…'

'Heh, interesting…this brat,' said Kenpachi as he grinned and thought about exactly how he was going to kill him.

'This boy is very interesting, I should take him to my lab,' thought the crazy scientist.

Naruto looked at all the shock faces and wondered what had happened. "Is something wrong Yamamoto-Taichou?" he asked.

Over the past few years, Naruto had learnt to respect the captains… most of them anyway. He had also gained the respect and trust of a few of them such as Yamamoto which acted just like the Sandaime. Naruto enjoyed annoying Hitsugaya once in a while and he would always greet the captains with respect but he avoided Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Zaraki Kenpachi at all costs.

**Time Freeze – Inside Naruto**

"Huh, what am I doing here again?" pondered Naruto. "What is the meaning of this Kyuubi? I just got my Zanpakutou."

"**I know you did and everything went just as according to plan. You see, I have made you get used to my reiatsu and chakra as well as your own reiatsu for these past two years just for this occasion and you would of course been able to handle the last reiatsu seeing how I've had it for all my life with you. I made it so you were to create the ultimate Zanpakutou!"**

"…the ultimate Zanpakutou?" asked Naruto. He was a bit shocked to hear that he just created something called the ultimate Zanpakutou.

"**Hmm, where to begin… Do you remember when the fourth sealed me into you?" **

Naruto nodded.

"**Well, the reason why he sealed me into you was because he could not kill me so he did the next best thing. He called upon The Shinigami which is sort of like the top dog of the whole of Soul Society. No one has ever seen him but Yamamoto managed to make contact with him and signed a contract with him. When the fourth sealed me into you that night, I grabbed a bit of The Shinigami's reiatsu and stored it inside me. I knew I couldn't give it to you when you were just a ninja because it would kill you. Are you following Naruto?"**

"Yeh… but one thing I don't understand is what is the point of telling me all this?"

"**Well think back to what you just did. Firstly, you poured your own reiatsu in it. You have a huge amount of Reiatsu so that would make the Zanpakutou gigantic but then you started pouring my chakra into it which would balance your enormous reiatsu but make it even more powerful. To add to that, you then added my reiatsu around those two making it pact and extremely powerful but lastly is what is the most important. I gave you a bit of The Shinigami's reiatsu making it the ultimate Zanpakutou anyone has ever seen."**

"Wow, thanks Kyuubi… but will I be able to control such a strong weapon?"

"**You will be able to control if you truly wish to… it is time for me to go, good luck Naruto," said Kyuubi. 'I truly hope that you'll get stronger from this.'**

**Time Freeze End – Back To Reality**

Naruto looked at all the features of his new Zanpakutou for the first time. It wasn't that big but it wasn't small either. The tip was the sharpest part by far and he could see that he could use that to his advantage. A/N: Think bigger than Ichigo's Bankai but smaller than his original by a lot.

The Zanpakutou had bandages wrapped around the handle and he could feel the power in them. Then Yamamoto spoke up.

"Could everyone except for Naruto leave, I would like to speak to him alone."

Everyone turned to leave eyeing the Zanpakutou and Naruto all thinking the exact same thing, 'This boy is going to be _strong_.'

The last of them went out of the room and the door closed. Yamamoto walked up to Naruto.

"How did you manage to create such a Zanpakutou?" asked Yamamoto.

Naruto explained the whole story that Kyuubi had explained to him. Naruto stopped at times and let the first division captain digest it. They discussed the matter of the Zanpakutou and how powerful it was for a while.

"Okay… you may leave now but please do be careful with that Zanpakutou, someone could end up getting seriously injured."

Naruto could see the concern on his face and so he nodded and left. He was instantly greeted by Renji and Rukia. "Oh hey… he said as he saw them rushing at him"

"How was it?" asked Rukia. Renji was just looking at around, giving him a I don't really care all that much look but he was just faking it.

Naruto gave them his foxy grin and two thumbs up. "It was awesome and really weird, I'll tell you more when we go home," he said.

The rest of the lesson was pretty boring. They explained more about Zanpakutou and nobody was even listening. Half of the class was just closing their eyes trying to talk to their Zanpakutou. As if you could awaken the Shikai on the first day but hey, it doesn't hurt to try does it? Naruto sat there so bored he decided to have a little conversation with his inner creature.

"So Kyuubi, so is my Zanpakutou like The Shinigami's Zanpakutou?"

The Kyuubi emerged from his cage and looked at Naruto.

"**Ah… Naruto, your Zanpakutou is similar to The Shinigami since it contains his reiatsu but not enough of it. Your Zanpakutou's ability will reflect your characteristics and your power and you are not The Shinigami so it won't be the same. Yours will be stronger."**

This left Naruto shocked beyond imagination. How could he have just created a Zanpakutou so strong that it beats The Shinigami's Zanpakutou? A weapon so strong, that it even sealed away Kyuubi away.

"**It has that Zanpakutou's amazing power added to your Zanpakutou's power and characteristics which makes it ultimate. It is possible that if you mix an enough amount of Reiatsu and Chakra together, you will be able to cut my soul." **

Naruto looked at Kyuubi understandingly and cut the connection. His Zanpakutou was on his table and he examined it. He wondered what his Shikai would be like and maybe one day, even Bankai.

"Hey Renji, want to spar in the underground place for a few hours after this to try out our new Zanpakutou's?" asked Naruto. He was quite eager to try it out; he had been waiting for two whole years!

Renji nodded in agreement. After class, they both rushed home and channeled reiatsu throughout their body and stepped into the wall outside Rukia's room.

"Ready Renji?" asked Naruto. Renji nodded and took his stance. "Here I come!" yelled Naruto as he dashed towards Renji taking out his Zanpakutou.

Naruto took the Zanpakutou with both hands jumped and tried to strike Renji down. He came down with extreme force due to his original power and the Zanpakutou's amazing power. If this was Rukia, she would have probably lost straight away but this was Renji, a Shinigami that was terrible at kido but extremely talented in fighting with swords. Naruto wasn't the only one that has practiced over the years.

Renji swung the sword around so it was on top of Naruto and tried to lock Naruto's sword onto the ground, he was successful. He then tried to elbow Naruto in the stomach to take him off the sword. Luckily, Naruto saw this and jumped high enough and flipped over Renji.

"Way of the binding 1: Restrain," cried Naruto and a blinding light from all directions surrounded Renji's waist. If this was a serious battle, Naruto would have killed him easy but Renji was a friend so he took his Zanpakutou from the ground.

Renji broke out of the binding with ease. Renji ran at Naruto this time and tried to slash him from the side which was easily blocked. This went on for a while until they had enough.

"Wow that was really fun," Naruto said as he rested in the Hot Spring. Renji nodded in agreement. It was one tiring match.

"Imagine if one of us brought out a Shikai," said Renji. Naruto rolled his eyes. Renji had always loved to unlock new things. He would die to be able to unlock his Shikai straight away.

"You wish Renji, the only person that will able to unlock the Shikai that fast would be me," and Naruto gave him his famous foxy grin. Naruto loved to brag and show off but he loved it even more when he was around Renji. He was like Sasuke, just not a stuck up one and a lot kinder but still similar in some ways. Naruto also loved pulling pranks and Renji loved following him to watch what would happen but would join in the fun occasionally.

"Hey Renji, lets pull off a prank near the fourth division area," said Naruto.

Renji looked at Naruto and they both grinned, "What do you have in mind?" They discussed it for a few minutes before both agreeing and went outside. They ran towards the area they chose. They went to one of the areas that a lot people turn to and decided to scare the living shit out of them.

They waited for a couple of minutes before a blue shirt turned. "NOW!" they both cried in unison.

Naruto channeled a lot of unnecessary reiatsu scaring the living shit out of the boy and also made him look heaps cool and powerful. "Way of binding 1: Restrain!" he cried but this was not enough to hold the boy down as that was the most basic of binding. Naruto then repositioned himself and spoke after taking a deep breath.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of binding 9: Strike!" exclaimed Naruto and the boy was engulfed of a thick reiatsu.

"Wow Naruto, where did you learn that and since when could you control your reiatsu like that?" exclaimed Renji.

Naruto lowered his reiatsu and stood up straight. "Shut up… lets finish this!" he said as he got up from his last position.

"Way of destruction 4: White lightning," they cried in unison.

A concentrated energy started to form in their fingers and when it was big enough, the boy had wet their pants. Just when he thought he was going to die, Naruto's kidou popped and he started cracking up. Renji's however, backfired himself as he sucked at controlling his reiatsu which made Naruto crack up harder.

"That was not funny!" cried the boy from the fourth division. "I could have died there,"

Renji and Naruto looked at him for a second, and then started cracking up again. After they were done, Naruto said, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my best friend Abarai Renji, we're both in second year of academy, nice to meet you."

The boy was surprised he was actually so nice. "I'm Hanatarou of the fourth division. Here, let me patch you up from that technique you used," he said, as he started patching Renji up.

After they were done, Hanatarou looked at them with a worried face, "Why would you two be wondering around pulling off pranks like that anyway? Don't you care about your friend?"

They were both confused and looked at each other before looking back at Hanatarou. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"What I mean is that, it's now official that the noble family of Kuchiki is going to adopt her now that she has own Zanpakutou."

They looked at each other before the impact arrived. It felt like a huge piece of them just vanished. They stood up straight away and ran as fast as they could towards the Kuchiki domain, obviously trying to stop what was happening.

"Sorry Renji, I'm going to go ahead of you…" said Naruto as he stopped running and with a blink, he was way ahead and disappearing in site.

'Damn that bastard, since when was he able to use flash steps like that? But you're not the only one that's worried…' Renji focused his reiatsu into his legs making him run extremely fast, almost catching up to Naruto's flash steps.

They arrived at their domain at the same time because Naruto couldn't keep the flash steps up for too long even after all that training. They opened the door at the same time, both exhausted and sweaty. They both saw her; talking to one of the elders… she sat there with her around staring at them, tears dropping from her face.

Rukia stood up, bowed to the elder and starting walking towards Naruto and Renji. Her head was down and she walked right past them. "I'm sorry…" whispered Rukia as she walked past them, tears falling from her face. Naruto and Renji were both shocked and they couldn't move until she was far away.

They ran towards her, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face them. Their expression was clearly readable as tears flowed down both of their faces but neither of them cared, all they wanted was for Rukia to stay.

"I accepted their offer…I'm leaving straight away," said Rukia, which struck Naruto and Renji even harder… it was confirmed, it wasn't a lie.

"Why…" said Naruto, as tears kept streaming down his face. "We made a pact that we would always stay together no matter what!"

"I don't know… I'm sorry," was all Rukia could say.

"Good luck… It's not like we'll never be able to see you again ay Naruto?" said Renji. The blonde nodded in agreement. "But remember that next time we see you, we're going to kick your ass no matter if you're a Kuchiki or not." Renji managed to pull of a teary smile in front of her and turned around and walked away.

"Well… goodbye Rukia…" whispered Naruto as he turned around and jumped onto the roofs like he used to do.

Rukia had tears down her face and she looked as the two closest people left. "Goodbye Naruto… Goodbye Renji, I will always remember you two…"

* * *

One year passed without Rukia and they realized how much they missed her. They were training everyday on everything they could. Renji however, did not bother with kidou because he was just too hopeless. Class was usual and boring. They were taught a couple new kidous which Renji hardly bothered with but Naruto perfected them. He had really control over his reiatsu now and that only improved his chakra control even more. He couldn't practice the Chakra control too often as it would harm his body too much so he stuck to once a week for safety's sake.

Classes were boring and Naruto had started to feel a connection between his Zanpakutou.

During one of the history lessons, some interesting facts came across Naruto.

"Shikai as you all know is the first release of your Zanpakutou. It is not an easy thing to do to awaken your Shikai and to learn your Zanpakutou's name. The fastest any Shinigami has awakened their Shikai was six years of training and it took him another eight years to master. Bankai is the second and final stage of release for your Zanpakutou. Achieving Bankai is very hard and requires a lot of time. All captains have Bankai except for Zaraki Kenpachi who fights with raw power. The fastest anyone has reached Bankai stage was twenty years after mastering Shikai and another hundred to master it."

Naruto wrote on a piece of paper to Renji, "I want to fight you today after school, at our usual place but this time… lets be serious."

Renji read it and then nodded. They both knew that had been training secretly for these years but neither of them asked each other about it. They were both strong but the question was which one was stronger?

They both walked towards their home in silence and walked into their secret training grounds in silence. Finally, one of them broke the silence.

"So… this is it isn't it Renji?" said Naruto, "To see which one of us is stronger…"

"Yeah…" was the only thing that Renji could say.

They both placed their hands on their Zanpakutou and took their stance.

Naruto dashed at Renji as Renji dashed at Naruto both taking out their weapon and clashing it in middle. They exchanged positions and took their stance again. Naruto had watched Lee do the same move several times… 'It shouldn't be too hard… I think it went a bit like this.'

Naruto dashed at Renji at top speed and swung his sword but right before the swords collided, Naruto flash stepped right behind him.

He held his Zanpakutou with his let hand as he pointed his finger with his right hand. "Way of Destruction 4: White lightning!" yelled Naruto from point blank.

Lucky for Renji, he had quick reflexes and he turned around with his Zanpakutou fast enough and quickly channeled his reiatsu into the sword deflected it but this blew him off from the floor since it was point blank and he was now in the air.

Naruto knew this was going to be happen which was why he was already chanting, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of Binding 9: Strike!" yelled Naruto.

Renji was now surrounded by thick Reiatsu and he channelled an enormous amount of reiatsu that took it off after two seconds but this was all that Naruto needed.

"Way of Destruction 4: White Lightning!" yelled Naruto once more as he flash stepped under Renji. He sheathed his Zanpakutou. 'I need to use your chakra Kyuubi, NOW!'

"…**very well!" **

Naruto created five shadow clones and they were all under Renji. Renji had dodged the white lightning but it missed him by inches and now was falling to the ground and he couldn't see Naruto until the sound of the clones came but it was too late. The clones had jumped to Renji and kicked him from underneath making him unable to do anything. The real Naruto jumped to the top and gave a massive finish off kick and he landed flat on his back.

"That was good Naruto, I never knew you could use hand-to-hand combat like that…" said Renji.

"There are a lot of things you don't know my good friend…" smirked Naruto, as he gave his foxy grin once more. "It's been fun… but this is just the beginning, I know you have more than that Renji! Show me your true power!"

Renji raised an eyebrow and then he smirked. This was just the beginning of the battle and they were already having so much fun.

Naruto got ready again but this time it was Renji that made the first move. He dashed towards Naruto and pointed his sword directly at him. Naruto knew that he probably couldn't block the attack directly without using some chakra or Kyuubi's reiatsu and so he ducked. He called upon the Kyuubi chakra once more.

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu," cried Naruto as the sword stabbed the air above his head.

They all went off to their own directions and kept moving around to confuse Renji.

Renji closed his eyes and then concentrated really hard. He ran away from all the Naruto until he was far enough to have them all in front of him, "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Way of Destruction 31: Shot of Red Fire!" yelled Renji.

All the Naruto's eyes widened and they all got blasted except for the real copy which deflected it with his sword. Naruto had taught Renji this a while ago and it looked like Renji put it to good use.

'Shit!' thought Naruto. He was thinking too much, Renji had dashed towards him and grabbed him by the hands.

"Thanks for teaching me that… But this is what Rukia taught me, I can't control it well just yet. "Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Way of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" yelled Renji.

Naruto couldn't escape and got hit from point blank. He was angry, oh was he angry… No one had ever inflicted that much damage to him but he wasn't the only one that was hurt. Suddenly, Naruto could feel the reiatsu of Kyuubi channelling through him. His injuries from the blast were recovering quickly.

'Time to finish this,' thought Naruto.

'I can't go on for too much longer…' thought Renji. 'I guess I should concentrate all my power into this one attack.' Renji stood up and held up his Zanpakutou. "Looks like I'm running out of energy… lets put all our remaining energy into this one attack."

"Sure…" said Naruto.

They both raised their Zanpakutou high in the air and started channeling as much reiatsu into it as possible. They looked at each other for one last time and ran towards each other ready to finish off the other.

They were quite close until Renji ducked and swung his Zanpakutou up at Naruto's one hoping to break it out of his hands. Naruto's eyes widened but he wouldn't let Renji's plan go the way he wanted it to go. He flash stepped at that very moment right behind Renji and was ready to finish.

Renji was frightened that he was going to be beaten, 'Damn… I lose… no… I must win!'

Time Freeze – Inside Renji

Renji was in a dark room but he saw a light figure. "Renji, do you want to win?" He nodded.

"Listen carefully, my name is," The figure sighed, "You are not ready but I will let you use me just this one time, good luck my friend."

Time Freeze End

Naruto's blade was reaching towards Renji's back until he saw that Renji's blade widened and lengthened. It extended all the way to deflect Naruto's attack.

"I'm sorry Naruto, this is just the beginning," smirked Renji.

Naruto looked at him with surprise, he didn't expect him to unlock his Shikai or even use it just this once, how unlucky could Naruto get? Naruto was in trouble and he knew it but he gave his foxy grin to Renji one last time which made him smile. This was truly one fun battle and it was only the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

Okay guys, that is the end! Hope you enjoyed it and i know there was once again a lot of information but i added in a fighting scene! with a little bit of a cliffy hanger XD

I need a bit of help:

I already know Naruto's Shikai abilities but i don't know it's name and I have trouble thinking of the Bankai.

I'm still not sure about the pairing but please remember guys... THE MORE COMMENTS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE!!.. lets hope TT


	3. Chapter 3 The journey begins

A/N: HOLY SHIT! Prepare for an exciting and the longest chapter i've ever wrote! I hope this satisfies everyone and i had heaps of fun writing this!

A couple of replies:

bubblegum-chi: I know about shikais and bankais ."!!

Hiei's Cute Girl: I think i remember you... you gave a long rant on of one my stories before... I hope that i've improved since then but yehh :) I'll try to slow it down as much as possible.

Kizoku Seishin: That was a terrible mistake.. should be Zaraki not Zabuza TT. Question 1: This chapter answers it. Question 2: They definitely vaguely know but they aren't going to be great friends. Their friendship with the other characters might improve as the story go on.. MAYBE.. but the main characters are Naruto, Renji and the captain he is with in this story which you will find out in this chapter :). Captains aren't worried just yet, they're still way too much stronger than Naruto and it's gonna take a while for him to become a captain :) at least until i do my major time skips HAHAHA ... maybe. Find out everything in this chapter and i need major help at the end.

That said guys, I need MAJOR help at the end of the chapter and I will fix EVERYTHING after I get the help, thanks heaps :D See you at the end of the chapter!.

Almost forgot...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Bleach/Name of the Naruto's move but i do own the idea :), i saw the name somewhere.. ';'...

* * *

Naruto looked at Renji's Shikai wondering what were its true powers and abilities

Naruto looked at Renji's Shikai wondering what were its true powers and abilities. From what he saw, the blade could extend and the bottom of the blade had jaws coming out of it which could really injure Naruto.

'Heh, this is going good,' thought Renji. He looked at his Zanpakutou before looking back at Naruto. He swung his blade again at Naruto from a distance but it reached him.

Naruto held up his sword to block it but he got knocked back until he started channeling a large amount of reiatsu into his Zanpakutou. He saw Renji pull his sword back and something clicked in Naruto's mind. 'I'll attack him at top speed when he's returning his Zanpakutou.'

Renji swung his sword again and Naruto blocked it, this time not moving as much as before. The second that the sword stopped, Naruto flash stepped towards Renji but Renji saw this and he responded immediately. He didn't take the sword back but instead, he changed his directions and swung it at Naruto.

'Shit!' thought Naruto as he raised the blade up to block it but it was too late, the damage had been done. The Zanpakutou had cut a bit of Naruto's arm but the jaws dug into it.

"Looks like I can't beat you like this Renji…" said Naruto.

"Don't lie, you're not even fighting at full power!" exclaimed Renji. Naruto responded by giving him a foxy grin. It was true that he was not fighting at full power; it wasn't that he wasn't using it but it was because he couldn't use his full power.

Still, Naruto had more than this and he knew it so he decided to take it up a notch. 'Kyuubi, give me your reiatsu!' said Naruto in his own mind.

Kyuubi thought for a little bit considering something.

"**Very well Naruto but have this while you're there…" **

Red Reiatsu started taking over his normal light blue reiatsu but this wasn't all. Black reiatsu started fusing with the red reiatsu. Naruto felt a rush of power through his body and he liked the feeling.

"All right, let's finish this!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah, but it'll be that'll be finishing it!" shouted Renji as he aimed at Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto concentrated the Kyuubi reiatsu into his body while concentrating the unfamiliar but powerful black reiatsu into the tip of his Zanpakutou, where it was the strongest.

He raised the sword above him and waited for Renji's attack to reach him. He slashed down as hard as he can to block the attack and trying to take out the Shikai. Both Naruto flew back because of the power of the Shikai whereas Renji flew back because of the power of Naruto's reiatsu and Zanpakutou. They both hit a large rock and coughed up a little bit of blood.

Naruto recovered first from the attack and ran at Renji with his Zanpakutou in front of him ready to strike. Renji got up and got into a defensive position as Naruto tried to strike him. Just before the swords made contact, Naruto flash stepped around the large rock so it would have looked like he just disappeared.

'Okay, I need to concentrate really hard for this to work. Kyuubi, take the reiatsu off and give me your chakra!'

Kyuubi responded immediately and Naruto made three shadow clones. Renji heard the noise and two of the shadow clones jumped up into the air. The clones channeled the exact amount of reiatsu to the chakra in the bodies and took a little bit of the reiatsu off as the chakra depleted from the clones. This was proving difficult but the clones managed.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of Binding 9: Strike!" yelled one of the clones as the yelled, "Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Way of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

Renji immediately let out a huge reiatsu and deflected the binding kidou as he raised his Zanpakutou and let the tip of the Zanpakutou take on the destructive kidou head on. Despite how strong Naruto's kidou were, it was simply no match for such a strong Shikai.

Renji swung his sword at both of the Naruto but both of them turned into smoke. 'Both shadow clones?! But then, where is the real one?' wondered Renji. His questions were simply answered when he heard the rock near him explode.

Naruto had created a Rasengan with Kyuubi's chakra and the other clones were just a distraction. The other Naruto had disappeared after creating the Rasengan and Naruto put out the Rasengan in front of him and tried to hit Renji's Shikai with it.

Renji swung his sword back and then swung it forward giving it a huge momentum with a greater speed and power. The moment Naruto's Rasengan made contact; Renji flew up into the air and landed on the ground. Naruto walked towards Renji but to his great surprise, Renji stood up once more with his Shikai still in form.

'How could he still-,' thought Naruto but then he saw Renji's eyes. 'What the hell?' thought Naruto. Renji's eyes looked lazy and it was like he was asleep; he was fighting subconsciously.

'I have to quickly knock him unconscious or get someone from the fourth division,' thought Naruto. 'I'll find Hanatarou!' Naruto concentrated and called the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," cried Naruto. The clone Naruto used his fingers and started drawing on the dirty ground. He drew a circle and divided into four, giving each a character. "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain," said Naruto as he concentrated on Hanatarou. The clone found him and got out of the training area to fetch him as quick as possible, flash stepping on its way while losing reiatsu at a rapid speed. To top things off, he had to concentrate on how much reiatsu to put in on each flash step due to being a Shadow Clone.

Meanwhile back at Naruto… Renji had started attacking Naruto at a rapid speed. Naruto just kept running, blocking and dodging. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for a long time and he knew he would get killed at this rate. The jaws dug into his other arm this time letting Naruto cry out in pain.

"Way of Destruction 31: Shot of Fire Red" cried Naruto but nothing came out. 'Shit, I've used up too much reiatsu… at this rate…"

Renji was still fighting subconsciously. He stood there channelling his reiatsu into his Zanpakutou, prepared to give his final blow.

Naruto stabbed the ground with his Zanpakutou, barely able to get up. His eyes were closing and he was slowly losing his consciousness. Naruto just saw Renji delivering the final blow as his eyes closed.

'This is it ay… I lose again, I can't even defeat Renji, after all my training and effort… am I just a failure?' said Naruto in his mind. 'No, I can't afford to lose here; I need to get stronger so I can protect my friends, so I can defeat the evil… so I can see my friends and family in Konoha once more!"

"**Well said, Naruto," **said a voice, but it wasn't Kyuubi's voice. It was a gentle voice, a woman's voice.

Naruto was inside his mind once more but it wasn't in the usual chamber. He was in a dark tunnel and he saw light outside so he walked towards it. When he got outside, he saw a lovely and peaceful place with lots of grass. He saw a woman's figure walk towards him but he could not see her face. She was like a shadow and looked like an unstable shape. From what he could see, she was tall and mighty and had a lot of authority but this was just from observations. (A/N: Think Akatsuki in that dark room)

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. He was completely uninjured in his mind and felt that he was in a peaceful place.

"**You don't know who I am? Ah, I wouldn't blame you. I am the soul within your Zanpakutou," **said the woman.

"Ah…" said the blonde. "Are you here to tell me your name… ma'am?" asked Naruto. He was trying to be extra polite to his Zanpakutou's soul; he wanted to earn her respect.

"**Naruto let me ask you something… what is your resolution?" **

Naruto looked a bit confused. 'Resolution…' wondered Naruto. "My resolution… is to fight and to protect the ones close to me!" It just seemed like the right thing to say in the moment.

The woman looked impressed and smiled. **"That is a good answer; I will tell you my name on two conditions.**

"Anything!" replied the blonde.

"**You will not do evil with my abilities and you will only fight to conquer evil and to protect your loved ones and the second condition is, that you will visit and talk to me when you can… I get pretty lonely sometimes" **said the woman. She gave Naruto a gentle smile.

Naruto gave her his foxy grin before saying, "No problem Zanpakutou nee-san! It's a promise of a lifetime! Or in this case, the promise of a death-time."

They both smiled at each other. **"Listen closely, this is how you use one of my abilities, I will teach you the rest later but before that… my name is…"**

**Back to the Reality**

Renji's sword was just about to reach Naruto's face when Naruto jumped back several metres and flash stepped back. His resolution was clear now. 'I will fight and get stronger, I will protect my friends!'

"I'm sorry Renji… _**Keisen za Yuro, Kougo no Kage!" **Rule the night, Queen of Shadows _yelled Naruto. His Zanpakutou started to change. 'Kyuubi, give me your chakra, your reiatsu and the other reiatsu!'

Red chakra and reiatsu started to form the Zanpakutou into a longer sword. The sword suddenly became round at the top and thin at the end. The bandages on the handle came loose and started waving around below the sword. It was grey and it was like the shadow. Then after the handle was like a big cone, big and round near the handle and it thinned as it went down making it the tip incredibly dangerous. The black reiatsu then surrounded the Zanpakutou.

'How am I supposed to take him down without killing him?' thought Naruto. He wanted his friend to be safe but he couldn't lose the battle either. 'Ah, I know what to do…'

Renji started to subconsciously attack Naruto again at a rapid pace, each attack becoming stronger. Naruto block each other with ease now and when Naruto felt the attack being a lot stronger than it was supposed to, Naruto took the Queen of Shadows with both hands and held it near his neck.

"Kumori Garandou!" (Shadow Void), murmured Naruto. A black and dark red shadow started to come out of the tip of the blade and took the exact form of Renji's blade. Renji's sword came at Naruto for the last time and the shadow attacked Renji's Zanpakutou. The shadow bandages went straight for Renji's wrist and locked it up tight, making him loosen the Zanpakutou.

The shadow completely took over the attack and when the shadow disappeared, Renji's Zanpakutou had returned to its original state.

"Phew, glad that's over…" said Naruto. "Thank you, Kougo no Kage…" said Naruto. His cone-like Shikai returned to its original state. 'And thank you, Kyuubi…'

"**Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you've become stronger Naruto…"**

"Yeah… me too…" said Naruto before he fell down to the ground due to exhaustion. Hanatarou and the clone Naruto jumped down to the secret training ground. There was a poof; Kyuubi's chakra was gone so the clone disappeared.

"Naruto! Renji!" yelled Hanatarou. 'What on earth happened here?!'

Hanatarou instantly went over to Naruto to check on him. 'His wounds or healing at a rapid rate… I've never seen anything like this before… I'll heal Renji first….'

Hanatarou rushed to where Renji was and started to heal him with everything he got. 'His injuries aren't critical but it seems he was fighting subconsciously… so that's how it was.'

After healing Renji, Hanatarou rushed to Naruto to fix him up properly. 'It looks like these guys went all out… and they are still in the academy!'

Hanatarou carried them both back up to the house and placed them in their beds, checking on them every thirty minutes

Six hours later… Renji regained consciousness and began to wake up. Hanatarou walked into his room.

"Are you okay Renji-san?"

"Yeah I should be okay… thanks Hanatarou. What happened anyway?" asked Renji.

"You brought out your Shikai and attacked me so I attacked you back and you lost consciousness but you were fighting subconsciously. You were attacking furiously and I was losing consciousness as well until I brought out my Shikai and took out your Shikai and you collapsed," said Naruto. He had actually woken up a lot earlier. He had been meditating while pretending to be resting.

"Oh… okay…" said Renji, a little bit disappointed that he had lost the fight. "Thanks Naruto and thank you Hanatarou."

"It's okay… but damn is your Shikai strong. I'm thankful that you can't bring it out permanently at the moment or you will probably give me a good thrashing!"

"Haha thanks… Hey, what about your Shikai? Do you know its name now?" asked Renji.

Naruto put his hands on his head and scratched it while giving Renji his foxy grin. "Sure do, I'll show you sometime… It's the coolest Shikai ever!" said Naruto, bragging a little.

They both laughed a bit. "Hey Hanatarou, want to stay over for dinner?" asked Naruto.

"Okay," replied Hanatarou.

"You're cooking!" exclaimed Naruto and he ran back to his room laughing.

"What?!"

Renji gave a soft laugh before resting again.

* * *

Their final year at the academy passed by pretty quickly. They were fairly experienced in everything and Naruto was definitely the strongest out of the lot. Renji still couldn't call his Zanpakutou. Naruto would still go train everyday but he would train with his The Queen of the Shadows in his mind. She would make him do all sorts of training abilities that would help him out. Naruto had learnt to use the Shikai fairly well although he was still far from mastering it.

Finally, it was the day to see will they become a proper Shinigami and go into one of the thirteen squads.

"So, is this year's students any good?" asked Mayuri, a clear evil grin coming across his face.

"You will not be experimenting on them Kurotsuchi…" said a captain with an eye patch across his eyes, licking his lips.

"And you will not be killing them either, Zaraki Kenpachi…" said a certain prodigy.

"We'll just have to see now don't we…" said Ukitake.

Each student came in and took the test and got evaluated based on their kidou skills, hand-to-hand combat, how skilled they were with their Zanpakutou and their overall skill.

Naruto and Renji sat in their seats, obviously bored.

"Abarai Renji," called one of the instructors.

Renji walked inside the room where he got his Zanpakutou, this time to see that there was a table with the captains behind it and a large empty space area.

Naruto meditated as Renji was taking the test. It took a full fifteen minutes until Renji came back out. Naruto looked up, "What captain are you under?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya…" replied Renji.

Naruto sighed… They both missed Rukia deeply and were waiting to see her.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the instructor that just came outside from the door.

Naruto walked down and into the room with his hands in his pocket, his Zanpakutou attached to his waist.

Zaraki eyed him carefully and let out a huge killing intent, one that would make even a lieutenant fall down. The rest of the captains instantly gave him a glare and looked at Naruto with concern.

Naruto simply stood there like nothing had happened. 'Such killing intent…' thought Naruto. His control of chakra and reiatsu was now so good that he could channel any amount he wanted and since he had a huge reiatsu capacity, the killing intent was nothing for him.

The captains looked at him in surprise before continuing, "Naruto, the exam will now begin. You're to choose one of the captains to help you through the exam," said Yamamoto.

Naruto looked around at all the captains. He really wanted to take on Byakuya but knew that would be stupid. "May I please choose Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"No problem…" said Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya got up lazily and walked towards the empty space. "Okay Naruto, I will be your sparring partner or whatever and they will assess your skills alright?"

Naruto nodded and gave him his foxy grin.

"The requirements are to use at least one of each, a binding and a destruction technique, to be able to sufficiently fight with hand-to-hand combat and to be able to fight efficiently. Your cuts must be strong enough to be able to slay hollows and I will see if its strong enough, you may begin," said Hitsugaya.

Naruto decided to make the first move as he saw that Hitsugaya was just standing there. Naruto flash stepped behind him but Hitsugaya saw this pretty easily, it was quite slow compared to Byakuya's flash step.

'Kyuubi, you know what to do…'

Red chakra and reiatsu began to surround Naruto's blue reiatsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," murmured Naruto and seven Naruto clones popped next to Naruto. Five of the clones surrounded Hitsugaya and began the Naruto Rendan.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" yelled Naruto as each of the Naruto's kicked Hitsugaya up. Hitsugaya got taken by surprise and he got hit up into the air. Naruto jumped above Hitsugaya and attempted to give him the final kick for his combo.

Hitsugaya took out his Zanpakutou and was about to slice Naruto.

"Way of binding 9: Strike!" yelled one of the clones, they had no time to say the incantation so they used a weaker version.

Hitsugaya got binded by a thick reiatsu as another clone yelled, "Way of destruction 31: Shot of Fire Red!"

Hitsugaya broke free of the bind and deflected the other kidou with his blade but that was what Naruto wanted. Naruto then kicked Hitsugaya on the back from above, "Naruto Rendan!" yelled Naruto, he smirked at his achievement. The other two Naruto's on the ground charged at Hitsugaya with a swirling blue ball.

"Rasengan!!" yelled Naruto. Hitsugaya flash stepped behind Naruto and kicked him making him screw up his Rasengan but the Rasengan hit the ground instead and made a huge explosion.

All the captains looked at Naruto with surprise. "Permission to use Shikai?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Permission granted…" replied Yamamoto.

_**"Rise above the heavens, Hyounimaru!"**_ yelled Hitsugaya as his Zanpakutou turned into a dragon.

"Ah shit…" murmured Naruto taking out his own Zanpakutou. "That's unfair Hitsugaya-Taichou, using your Shikai and all… I guess I will have to use mine too then!" yelled Naruto.

All the captains eyes widened in shock. 'He must be bluffing' was what most of them thought but thing was… he wasn't.

_**"Keisen za Yuro, Kougo no Kage!" **_yelled Naruto as he lowered his sword to the dark point of the room. The sword morphed into the form its cone form ready to fight. The bandages came off and became nine shadows on the ground.

Hitsugaya jumped up and made Hyounimaru go down at Naruto. "This level of power… I can't just mess around!" murmured Naruto.

Naruto brought out the black reiatsu within the sword. Ever since the fight with Renji, he had been channelling the black reiatsu into the sword making it stay there so he wouldn't have to always call for it.

He melded all four energy into the sword. Naruto swung his Shikai at the coming dragon and yelled, "Kumori Garandou!"

The black shadow started taking the form of Hyounimaru and charged at the blue dragon. The two dragons collided and Naruto focused the mixed chakra to the head of the dragon and Naruto's dragon won.

"Stop!" yelled Yamamoto and both of them stopped. "Naruto, you did well… you pass but please know that Hitsugaya did not even use a third of his Shikai's power, I restrained it when I granted him permission.

Naruto looked at Hitsugaya. 'He would of smashed me if he was to fight me seriously… oh well, whatever.'

"Yamamoto-Taichou, May I ask what division is Rukia in?" asked Naruto

"She's in my division…" replied Ukitake. "Yamamoto-Taichou, I request that Naruto join my division as he would have excellent teamwork with Rukia.

"No, his fighting skills are too good to be in yours, he should be in mine!" exclaimed Zaraki. His blood thirst was obvious so the others said no.

"I believe he should be in my division," said Hitsugaya. "He is good in many aspects and he has a powerful Shikai it seems. I will make sure that he will do well in my division."

The others nodded at this statement. "Very well, Naruto… I hereby place you in the 10th division under Hitsugaya Toushiro, you may leave," said Yamamoto.

Naruto sheathed his Zanpakutou but instead of walking to the door, he walked towards Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-Taichou, I have a request."

**In Konoha**

Tsunade sat in her office observing the little kids outside running around playing with each other and the kids practicing their aim with kunais and shurikens. The old lady sighed and returned to her paperwork. It's been exactly four years since Naruto died. 'The others are probably at his grave at the moment…' thought the Godaime.

_**Flashback – Four years ago**_

"_They're back!" cried out one of the Anbu at the gates. Everyone who didn't go to the mission quickly ran to the gates but Sakura was there first. _

"_Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "He's here right? He must be here!" _

_Kakashi looked at her and shook his head. "What about Naruto?" asked Sakura and when she saw the look on Kakashi and everyone else that wasn't heavily injured, Sakura began to cry and so did a couple of other people. _

_Tsunade arrived at the gates. "Where's Naruto?" _

"_Dead, by Sasuke's hand but right now, we need to treat the Neji and Chouj; they are in critical condition," said Kakashi._

_Tears started forming in Tsunade's eyes. She had lost her lover, her brother and now she even lost Naruto. She had lost the people she cared about the most but this wasn't the time to cry, she had people's lives she needed to save. She quickly attended the injured while the rest stood near the gates._

_Kakashi moved aside and to everyone's shock; there lied Naruto's dead body. Everyone was shocked and gasped. Kakashi had carried Naruto's body all the way back. _

"_What should we bury him? The councils and the others would probably dig his body up and do something to it," said Shikamaru. Everyone looked confused except for Kakashi and Sakura. _

"_Do you guys remember when the Kyuubi attacked?" asked Kakashi, they nodded. "Well, the truth is that the fourth couldn't really defeat the Kyuubi, it was impossible so he did the next best thing; he called upon The Shinigami and sealed it inside a newborn baby, Naruto." _

_They were all shocked by the news except for Shikamaru and Sakura. Sakura had been told by Tsunade and she had sworn not to tell anyone whereas Shikamaru… just knew, he was a Nara after all._

_The same expression was sketched on everyone's face and they were all thinking of the same lines, 'So this is why he was treated so badly' and 'I should of treated him better…'_

"_I know of a place…" said Iruka coming from behind and when everyone looked at him, he continued, "The place where he first became a Ninja, the day he saved my life and the day his life truly began." _

_Iruka retold the tail of the night that he became a Ninja and when they all agreed, they walked over to the forest._

_They all contributed into digging Naruto's grave and put him inside. They covered him up with dirt and put a massive Rock on top of it that said "Here lies Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, a hero, even in death." _

_They all said their last words before turning to leave. Lastly, it was his closest friends that gave their last words._

"_Here is a flower, it represents peace. I'm sorry that you had to die such an early death Naruto, I'll never forget your clumsiness and all the laughter you brought among us," said Ino and she turned to leave, crying. _

"_How troublesome, I can't believe you had to die like that Naruto. I hope death isn't as troublesome as life. I won't forget you Naruto," said Shikamaru as he turned to leave muttering, "How troublesome…"_

"_Thank you for bringing back my idol, here is a Kunai, it represents your braveness and the ways of your Shinobi," said Ten-Ten as she chucked down her Kunai._

"_I'll never sniff forget you Naruto. You were a strong Shinobi and I will work very hard for you!" said Lee as he started crying._

_Tsunade walked in on them along with Jiraiya, Chouji and Neji._

"_How did you find us, Tsunade-Sama?" asked Sakura._

"_I'm the Hokage, it really isn't that hard…" responded Tsunade._

"_I'll never forget you Naruto, the times when we ate Ramen together… here is my last chip, I give it to you" said Chouji as he threw his last chip onto the grave._

"_You took me out of the darkness Naruto, I thank you for that. You are a strong Shinobi," said Neji._

"_Goodbye Naruto you clumsy idiot, how could you get killed by that Sasuke-Teme? Ah well, hope you have a good life in death," said Kiba as he walked away with his little dog. _

"_Goodbye Naruto…" said Shino._

"_N-naruto… I will become stronger for you," said Hinata, tears forming in her eyes instantly. "Naruto…" She didn't really know what to say but, "I love you…" so softly that no one else heard. _

"_Naruto you idiot, why did you have to die? You should have come back! You promised me… Now I've lost both you and Sasuke. Rest in peace Naruto, you will always be in my heart," said Sakura, tears falling from her eyes._

_All the adults that Naruto cared about just bowed their heads and thought of them in their hearts. _

_They all left, sad. They would never forget Naruto, he will always be in their hearts and they would visit the grave at least once a year. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Tsunade was interrupted by Shizune running into the room. "What is it Shizune?" said Tsunade, a little irritated.

"The Akatsuki, they're coming!" yelled out Shizune.

Tsunade knew they would come eventually. After all, all the other countries had been annihilated and all the survivors were in Konoha. The Akatsuki had already gathered the eight bijuus and they never really found out that Naruto was dead.

"Who's coming?" asked the Godaime.

"There's Kisame, Konan, Pein, Sasori and Tobi," said Shizune

"What happened to Itachi?" asked the Hokage.

"It has been confirmed, Sasuke killed him," said Shizune

"What about Deidara and Zetsu?" responded Tsunade.

"Deidara died by the hands of Gaara and Zetsu is probably hiding somewhere."

Tsunade digested this information quickly, "Are the preparations complete?" asked Tsunade calmly.

"Hai! All preparations are complete and we're ready to go.

"Very well, let's go…" said Tsunade as she got up and prepared to fight to the death. This was her village and it was her job to protect them.

**Back to Naruto**

"What is your request Naruto?" asked Yamamoto.

"I request that you let me return to Konoha so I can see my friends again!" asked the new official blonde Shinigami. With his pranking days over, the slaying finally begins.

* * *

I honestly hope you enjoyed that :)... Tell me if there are any major mistakes thanks.

Is the move correct? Forget what it was called but does that mean Shadow Void? I can change the fic-Shikai if it's that crappy but otherwise, i'll stick with it.

Give me ideas, take over the world sounds weird.. kind of temporary ''. And please also put it in JAPANESE! same with Queen of Shadows. JAPANESE TRANSLATOR NEEDED FOR THAT! thanks thanks :D

If anyone has msn and lives in Australia so i can contact them in Australia time or anyone that responds REALLY quickly through email/hotmail.. and knows JAPANESE!! then let me know, i might need some other help later.

Naruto is NOT having a harem...

Ichigo gets into this by the way... and the three world will become as one ahah.. oh well you'll see my plot within time..

Last but not least.. more like most: COMMENT! Not enough comments last chapter :D lol.. i demand comments and suggestions and anythings good!! pleaseeee... i spent so much time for you guys, at least spend a bit of time and COMMENT damit

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 The fight at Konoha

A/N: Wholah! This was one hectic chapter to write... and I reckon I'm going to get some complaints due to lack of detail.. I'll give you my terrible excuses down the bottom... Oh, and i edited the last two chapters, the zabuza thing and the Zanpakutou name thing.

Reviews :

bobby6killa: I'm still trying to get Naruto stronger because hey, he IS still in the academy!

HolyKnight5: Thanks! Everyone, credit of name goes to this person for helping me!

Hiei's Cute Girl: Thanks, i'll take that time skip into consideration. No, you weren't the worse.. you worse just so-so, i checked the other day. Realy sorry for this chapter as it lacked an amazing amount of detail.. But a fighting scene from four places? I found it impossible.. gosh was it hard .

CrimsonTearsSharingan: Thanks! Credit goes for this person for the command :).

Lord Zander: Spot on '' But it's not really revealed in the story..

GreyMonkey: I don't how to explain it more. It's like a cone shape :) Thats all I can say sorry.

Well, enjoy this chapter.. Exams coming up soon so may not be able to update all that quick but once holiday comes (a month or so), I'll have SO MUCH TIME! See you at the bottom :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/or Bleach.

* * *

Yamamoto observed Naruto from his seat

Yamamoto observed Naruto from his seat. "That Naruto… is up to your newly appointed captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Naruto nodded and turned to his captain and bowed down. "Onegai Hitsugaya Taichou!"

Hitsugaya turned to Yamamoto and said, "The tests are over right? Naruto was the last one." He saw the commander nod and he directed Naruto to go outside with him. They walked outside in silence until Naruto said, "Where are we going Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"To prepare you for the real world…" he responded.

Naruto looked at him with glee and gave him his foxy grin. He was happy that he was going to be able to go to the real world again but even happier that he will finally be able to see his friends once more.

"Will they be able to see me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I believe that your friends have enough energy of life or chakra as you call it to see you," said Hitsugaya. "Ah, we've arrived."

They walked into an odd looking room. The room was very small and had a table with a couple of devices on it but what made the room odd were the walls. The walls, instead of being normal walls, were all mirrors.

"Why are the walls mirrors?" asked Naruto.

"They are mirrors now but if I want, I can see the real world through this, that way I can keep an eye on you. There are four sides in case I wanted to check up on four things at once, this has proven useful at times…" responded Hitsugaya.

Naruto nodded and remained silent. "I believe you have never travelled to the real world since you've left. Here, let me give you these," said Hitsugaya as he handed him a couple of things.

Naruto looked at the first thing he had received. It was circular radar. "That would detect hollows for you but I doubt you'll need it too often, seeing how you have such good sense but that also allows us to see where you are so please don't lose that. The second thing I gave you is basically a mobile phone in case you need to call us, just channel your reiatsu directly into the middle and it should call us straight away."

Naruto put the two things in his pocket and looked at the remaining item he had received. It was a rectangle with an antenna. "That Naruto is the thing you measure one's reiatsu with. Now I must warn you, you can't use much of your powers on Earth and if there is a time that you need to use your power, call me and I will try my best to do whatever I can for you."

"Thank you Hitsugaya-Taichou!" said Naruto as he bowed down.

"Come with me, I'll direct you to the portal."

Naruto and Hitsugaya walked towards the portal in silence for ten minutes. "Naruto, you have one week on Earth, that is it, do not argue… I am your captain but I feel something bad is going to happen so return back here in a week and keep safe, farewell."

Naruto nodded and stepped through the portal and started running, he was going to be able to see his friends again!

* * *

**In Konoha**

Tsunade had finished gathering everyone including all the Jounins, Chuunins of the village, the remaining Jounins of the Suma and Kumo and the ninjas across the fire country.

"Today people, we fight for our lives and we fight for Konoha and we fight for our loved ones but we also fight for our honour but most importantly, we fight for justice. Do not worry people, I am your Hokage and I will do everything in my power to protect you and save the village. Your children are protected by my chosen people, they will not be harmed as long as I am the Hokage and neither will this village. Let us fight and defeat these evil villains once and for all!" yelled Tsunade.

There was a loud uproar but it was quickly silenced at the sight of the Akatsuki. They walked slowly and approached us but there were six of them instead of the five. There was an extra one and no one could see his face. Kisame was with Tobi while Konan was with Sasori and the two remainders both took one side each.

'Damn, there's one more… this will complicate things!' thought Tsunade. "Let's go!" and with that, everyone got into position.

Tsunade stood at the North gate where Pein was coming from. Gai, Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura and Yamato were standing by the East gate where Kisame and Tobi approached. Then there were Konan and Sasori approaching the West gate which was heavily guarded by Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and the remaining Jounins of the other village which wasn't many. Lastly was the Southern gate which was a fight between the mystery guy and Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and a bunch of Anbu.

Each and everyone stood there, prepared to fight to the end of life. The four groups approached each other so the gate wouldn't be in the way of the fighting. Suddenly there were summoning from all four sides from the insides and there were massive creatures attacking the village.

* * *

**North Gate**

'Shit, when did they get inside to summon them?' thought Tsunade.

"Are you going to fight or are you going to protect that precious village of yours?" snickered Pein.

"Don't worry about that, I have many people protecting the village, I have with me only the highest class of ninjas. I will make you pay for what you did to Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya-Sensei… Ah, I recognize you now… you are no other than the legendary sucker, Tsunade…" said one of the Pein's.

"You…" was all Tsunade could say, her eyes bulging. He now recognized his face and her temper grew immediately. "How could you…"

"Easy, like this," said one of the Pein's and with that, he started his attack.

**East Gate**

"Ah Konoha… how nostalgic…" said Tobi eyeing Kakashi's Sharingan. "Your Sharingan, you must be the famous Copy-Cat Kakashi who couldn't even lay a finger on Itachi…"

"Your Sharingan… You are no other than the famous Uchiha Madara. How you are still alive, I wonder but will not ask as this fight will end quickly," said Kakashi.

"Oh… you're as sharp as usual Kakashi. Hello Gai, long time no see and I see that your brats are still with you," said Kisame as his attention turned to Gai.

"You are… you do look familiar but I can't quite remember who you are… You have an odd face, what are you?" said the clueless Gai, scratching his head. He closed his eyes thinking then looked at Lee and Lee shook his head.

Kisame sweat-dropped and twitched his eyes, 'These idiots… I'm so going to tear them apart…'

"Sensei, we fought him when we were looking for Akatsuki remember?" said Ten-Ten in a voice that made her sound like she was whining.

"Ah! I know what you are now…Since I've fought you before and you are still alive, you must be a Shinobi!" exclaimed Gai. Everyone sighed as his stupidity and got ready for a fight.

"Everyone, do not get hit by that sword, don't touch it at any cost. Also, do not look directly into the masked one's eyes or it is over for you straight away," said Kakashi.

Meanwhile, the other two gates had already started fighting.

* * *

**West Gate**

Sasori had his massive army of puppets and was battling against Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara was stopping all attacks that would injure his brother's puppets and them. Sasori couldn't do anything against them since they were so well protected.

"Damn it…" said Sasori attempting to cut the puppets he had created. He pulled one of the fingers and a massive amount of poison gas erupted the air.

'Damn that puppet user…' thought Konan as wings immediately sprouted on her and she flew up into the air.

"Heh, easy…" said Temari as she swung her fan and a massive amount of wind blew the poison far away and also a lot of the origami created by Konan.

"Wind user is it?" whispered Konan. She rose her hand up into the air and immediately, a large amount origami shuriken's started forming. She closed her eyes and her hand went down and like on command, the shuriken's dived at Temari.

Temari swung her fan again and there was a hush of wind that went towards the shurikens but it didn't blow them off. The paper shurikens had a large amount of wind chakra and it was manipulated very well, all of them. They kept going at Temari at a fast pace.

Gaara raised his hands at the shurikens and his sands went to aid Temari at once. The Shurikens went straight through the sand like it was ordinary sand. Temari backed off at once and dodged the shurikens.

This had taken the attention off Sasori as he took out his favourite puppet, Sandaime Kazekage.

* * *

**South Gate**

The Anbu was fighting the mystery guy as the others held back a little, "Oy Anbu, go protect the village… we'll handle it from here," said Kurenai.

The Anbus looked at her and nodded. They retreated to take out the massive amount of summons.

Kurenai did several extremely quick hand seals and caught the mystery person in a Genjutsu. There was a tree that wrapped around the person.

'My bugs tell me that this person has a familiar scent?' wondered Shino as he looked at Kiba. Kiba nodded in response to Shino.

'I recognize this smell from somewhere… but where? Akamaru recognizes it too…' thought Kiba.

"Kage-Mane no Jutsu," said Shikamaru as a shadow extended to reach the now trapped in a tree person.

'What a nostalgic jutsu…'

Suddenly, the person in the tree became Kurenai and the person now appeared where Kurenai was standing, kicking Ino and Chouji to in the ribs at the same time. Shikamaru released the jutsu off Kurenai and directed it at the guy.

The person then disappeared into thin air. "Byakugan!" said Hinata as veins started coming from her pupils. She looked around but could not see this person anywhere.

"Katon: Fire Blast Jutsu!" yelled the voice from behind Hinata.

"My blind spot! How does this person know about that? Unless he was from Konoha…" said Hinata

The person stopped at his tracks, "You are half right, I did come from Konoha but now, I am Uchiha Sasuke from the Sound…"

* * *

**To Naruto**

Naruto had arrived to the forest near Konoha. 'Something's wrong, I smell blood…' thought Naruto. 'There must be a fight going on… most likely in Konoha, is this war? I must protect my friends!' as he started running across the forest towards Konoha.

* * *

**South gate**

"Sasuke?!" they all said in unison. "You've sunk this low? You've even joined the organization your brother was in?" yelled Kiba.

'How are we supposed to defeat him…' wondered Shikamaru. He had thought over two hundred scenarios in the few moments and each of them were cancelled out immediately due to Sasuke's skills and strength.

Sasuke took out his sword and charged it with lightning. "Raiton: Chidori Sword…"

Sasuke suddenly disappeared next to Ino and Chouji and stabbed them in the arm. "Raiton: Chidori Mace," murmured Sasuke and they instantly fell numb. He did a series of hand seals and then said, "Raiton: Chidori Senbon," and shot stunning needles at Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata and Kiba. He was just too fast for them and grew even more in the four years.

"Too easy," murmured Sasuke as he raised his sword. He swung it down at Hinata, prepared to kill her without thinking twice.

Naruto jumped down to in between Hinata and Sasuke with his head facing Hinata. Naruto took out his Zanpakutou with his right hand and placed it on the top of his head to block the attack.

The surrounding people's eyes widened before the fell unconscious.

"That…is the correct way to block my attack," said Sasuke as he repositioned the sword to finish off Naruto straight away. Naruto easily dodged the attack and jumped away to put his friends near the gates.

"Who are you…?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't you recognize me, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, anger clear in his eyes. "How could you sink so low to join the Akatsuki… I can not believe it, you disgust me."

"Naruto… I thought you were dead," said Sasuke coolly. "I killed you with my own hands, how are you still alive?"

"Long story short, I am dead, I became a Shinigami," said Naruto.

"Isn't there only one of those things?"

Naruto laughed at this. "No, there are many of us, hundreds, maybe even thousands for all I know." Naruto pointed the blade to the floor. "Sasuke, you have gone too far into the darkness and today I will end it all for you."

"Don't screw with me Naruto! I killed you the first time, I'll kill you again!" yelled Sasuke. "What are you going to do, make shadow clones as usual?"

"Enough of this chit-chat, it's time to slay…" said Naruto. Naruto channelled reiatsu into the phone object in his pocket. "Send this message to Hitsugaya-Taichou, I need back up right away," whispered Naruto into the phone as he took it out and put it back in.

"Way of the binding 9: Strike."

'I can't move, what is this? He didn't even use any hand seals… how is it possible that he can use a move just like the Nara without using hand seals?' wondered Sasuke.

"Way of destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down…" murmured Naruto as he pointed his palm at Sasuke.

'Shit…' Sasuke activated his curse seal level one and broke out of the bind and dodged the kidou just in time. "What the hell was that?" asked Sasuke.

"Something you will find out when you go to hell Sasuke…!" yelled Naruto. Naruto disappeared and Sasuke activated his Sharingan instinctively.

'I see him…' Sasuke charged his sword with lightning and swung it at Naruto. Naruto got taken by surprise as he thought that his flash step was now fast enough. Naruto blocked the attack and jumped back.

"Stupid Sharingan…" said Naruto. _**"Keisen za Yuro, Kougo no Kage!" **__Rule the night, Queen of Shadows_

"Kumori Garandou!" yelled Naruto but instead of something coming out of the Zanpakutou, the incredibly concentrated chakra started compacting the Zanpakutou and turned it into exactly like Sasuke's sword. "Let's see which one is stronger, your Chidori or my Shikai."

* * *

"Yamamoto-Taichou," said Hitsugaya as he stormed into the first division captain's office. He had just received the message from Naruto. "Taichou, Naruto is in danger and there is a war going on in his village."

Yamamoto looked up at Hitsugaya, "Ah, I understand… I grant you permission to go to the real world to help Naruto. You might wish to bring, Zaraki Kenpachi, Yachiru and Soi Fon.

Hitsugaya nodded and ran outside to gather up the people as fast as possible. He drew a few markings upon his arm and cried out, ""Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Way of Binding 77: Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air!"

The message got through the captains as they were doing their leisure activities.

'Heh, this should be fun…' said a certain bloodthirsty captain.

* * *

Naruto lunged at Sasuke and Sasuke instinctively raised his sword to block the attack. This was what Naruto was hoping for, Sasuke sword immediately shattered on impact.

"How did you do that…?" asked Sasuke.

"Bad luck Sasuke, if you were fighting me a year ago, you would probably win but you have no idea how much stronger I've become. You see, we are only allowed to use a small proportion of our powers because if we use too much reiatsu in the real world, it would put an uneven balance to the two worlds. I on the other hand, have Kyuubi's chakra so I can even it up and make myself even more powerful," said Naruto.

"This isn't over Naruto, don't act like you've won and killed me already… I'm not this weak! I've been training for four damn years, I've killed my brother!" yelled Sasuke.

"And what good has that done? You've joined even eviler forces… and for that, I will kill you," muttered Naruto.

The seal around his body started covering up more of his body and in no time, it was all covered and he had sprouted some large dark wings.

'Heh, level two…what a nostalgic form,' thought Naruto. He raised his sword and held it with two hands.

Sasuke did a series of hand seals in a blinding speed, help his hand up in the air and immediately, dark clouds hovered above them and he muttered a single word, "Kirin…"

Electricity was all around him and the lightning from the sky came to his command. Sasuke put his hand down and directed the lightning at Naruto at the speed of light.

"Please do not think I am this weak Sasuke, a Jutsu like that will never work against me…" said Naruto. He held out his Zanpakutou.

"_**Change, Kougo no Kage!"**_ yelled Naruto. The tip of the katana-like Zanpakutou started expanding and it looked like that it created a shield but it was a massive shield and it bent out so it would absorb any attack. The rest of the sword was normal, it was just the odd tip and Naruto pointed it towards the lightning. He channelled the reiatsu exactly so that it would absorb and rebound any attack.

"What is that?" exclaimed Sasuke. "I don't care what it is, DIE!" he yelled.

The lightning went inside the Zanpakutou and kept it inside there. "You're the one that's going to die Sasuke." The nine shadow strips from the end of the Zanpakutou extended so it grabbed the edge of shield in nine different positions and in a second, they all pulled towards Naruto and he aimed it at Sasuke. The lightning flew off the shield and directed at Sasuke in a ball-like shape.

'Shit!" thought Sasuke. He ran around the Kirin and created a double Chidori and forged them together. "Twin Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he pushed the Chidori into Naruto.

Naruto looked at him lazily, pointed the shield once again towards Sasuke's jutsu. "You never learn do you, Sasuke…" The twin Chidori went straight into the shield. _**"Morph, Kougo no Kage!" **_The edge of the shield all closed in into Sasuke's hands.

"My hands! Let me go you bastard!" yelled Sasuke.

The nine shadows went around the Zanpakutou and all closed in towards Sasuke. "It's over Sasuke, this is the end," whispered Naruto. All nine tails of the Zanpakutou started forming a ball with little spikes and took the shape of the Chidori. (A/N: Think something like Transformers: a little guy and nine machine guns/deadly weapons circling him)

"This is my Zanpakutou's ability, Kumori Garandou…" murmured Naruto as the nine shadows carrying Chidori-like figures dug into Sasuke's body.

There air was filled with a loud scream and then silence. Naruto watched as his spirit started forming. "Hello again, Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock and disbelief in his eyes. "What happened? I'm dead? You killed me?! How come I still have a body? Why is there a hole in my body?" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, this was the most boring part of a Shinigami but then his eyes widened, 'He doesn't have a chain attached to him…'

Suddenly, two Menos Grande, a Vaste Lorde and approximately twenty hollows appeared in front of Sasuke. "Come with us, and we will give you the power that you want…" said the Vaste Lorde.

"No Sasuke! Don't follow them, you still have hope!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked, "As if I want to be anywhere near you, next time we meet… I will kill you for sure Naruto!" and with that, he disappeared with the Vaste Lorde to Hueco Mondo.

"Shit…" yelled Naruto as he let out a huge frustration. Naruto's head suddenly turned up as the distinct smell of blood reached his nose.

Naruto ran towards the west gate as far as he could. "Sabaku no Gaara…" muttered Naruto. Naruto always viewed Gaara as a half brother; they both had a demon inside them and were both treated like dirt.

"I have disabled your techniques, you will soon die from my poison…" said Sasori with little emotion. Then, there was a figure that flash stepped in front of him. He wore an orange vest and had blonde hair, his back towards Sasori with his Zanpakutou digging into the Sandaime puppet.

"Kumori Garandou!" yelled Naruto. The Zanpakutou erupted a huge blast that covered both Konan and Sasori. Konan reappeared behind Naruto with a bunch of origami in her hand.

"You'll pay for killing Sasori…It's over," muttered Konan. Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock as she felt her whole body freeze and turned into ice.

"_**Reign above the heavens… Hyounimaru**_," muttered Hitsugaya as he defeated a member of the Akatsuki with ease.

The Jounins and the Sand siblings stood there with shock. Not only did these two people defeat two Akatsuki with ease. Not only that, how was Naruto still alive?

"I still feel an energy force coming from the puppet dude…" said Hitsugaya. Naruto nodded in agreement and raised his Shikai. The shadow strips wrapped around the thing circle that was Sasori and held it towards the tip. A dark red, black and blue energy came out of it and blasted it to smithereens.

"That's two down here," said Hitsugaya.

"I took one out too so that's a total of three…" responded Naruto. "If I'm not mistaken, there should be a few more in the other gates… lets hurry up and help them."

"I'm pretty sure Kenpachi and Yachiru is there by now."

"But then the other gate… They usually go together so then one of the gates must be in trouble!"

They ran to the closest gate which was the North gate. There was blood everywhere, Tsunade had managed to land hits on Pein. Meanwhile, Pein had severely injured Tsunade.

"Tsunade Baa-Chan!!" screamed Naruto as he saw blood all over Tsunade and she was near death.

Tsunade coughed a bit of blood and stared at Naruto and Toushiro. "N-naruto?!" exclaimed Tsunade.

'Oh yeah, the whole I'm dead thing…' thought Naruto as he slightly sweat dropped. Naruto gave her a quick explanation on what was happening before turning to Pein, anger in his eyes.

'Shinigami…?' thought Pein. 'Shit, this will be bad then…' The six Pein's eyed each other before nodding. "Retreat!" and with that, they all ran away from Tsunade.

Naruto instantly reacted and followed him until Tsunade cried out, "No Naruto! Stay…" Naruto turned to Tsunade and walked over to her.

"Look what you've done to yourself Baa-Chan…" said Naruto calmly. "Where's that super healing technique from that diamond thing on your head?" asked Naruto.

"I've already used it… "

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto. "But then… from these wounds… at this rate, your going to die!" he yelled. "Hitsugaya-Taichou…"

"Sorry Naruto, it's too late to call on the fourth division."

Tsunade looked up at the teary Naruto and smiled, "I don't know do you know this Naruto… but your father made me your Godmother and also… Jiraiya your Godfather…"

"…really now… Where is ero-sennin anyway? I didn't see him fighting" said Naruto as he looked in all directions for the old pervert.

"Jiraiya… is dead, he was killed by Pein…" said Tsunade, barely able to speak.

'My godfather, killed by Pein… my godmother, also killed by Pein… he is going to pay for this…'

"Naruto, I will be with you soon… but first, there's still one more gate you need to help… You'll see some familiar faces there…"

* * *

**East Gate**

Meanwhile, in the East Gate, an intense battle came from Kisame and Team Gai while Madara was mucking around with Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sakura with ease. If a portion of Kisame could give Team Gai trouble then if a full powered Kisame fought them, they must be in trouble. Madara was taking it easy; he was after all, Kage level as he has fought first Hokage several times.

A surge of water came forth and Kisame was riding it laughing. "You think you weaklings can beat me like this? Suiton: Water Clone no Jutsu," said Kisame as three images of him appeared. The four Kisame each had one Jounin to take care of with the real one taking on Gai.

"Konoha Senpu!" yelled Lee as he performed his signature move. Kisame easily dodged it and struck a Kunai onto his leg, punched him in the guts and said, "Suiton: Water Prison no Jutsu!"

Ten-Ten jumped up into the air and as usual, sent a massive amount of weapons down at her Kisame. Kisame lazily raised his Zanpakutou and blocked all the weapons. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind her and made a deep cut on her wrist.

Sakura instantly jumped to her aid and healed her wound. While Ten-Ten was recovering, the two Kisame ganged up on Neji, the strongest of the Jounin besides Gai. Kakashi and Yamato.

"Eight Trigrams: True Palm!" yelled Neji. A massive chakra went shooting at Kisame. Kisame managed to dodge it.

"Suiton: Water Dragon no Jutsu!" yelled Zabuza as he formed hand seals at an extreme speed. The massive dragon went charging at Neji as the other clone appeared behind him, striking him with a kunai.

"Kaiten!" yelled Neji. He spun and it bounced off one of the Kisame as he yelled, "Eight Trigram: Heavenly Palm Spin!" The water dragon got absorbed by Neji and it came back out and charged at Kisame with double the power. The dragon hit him.

Neji's eyes widened as the clone turned into a log and the clone appeared right behind Neji, forming a series of hand seals. Neji smirked and turned around, "You are in the divination of my Hakke, Eight Trigrams: Three-Hundred and Sixty One Palms,"

"Too slow kid," said Kisame as he just finished his jutsu, "Suiton: Water Prison no Jutsu!" He wasn't an Akatsuki for nothing.

"Hachimon Tonkou! First Gate: Initial Gate, release! Second Gate: Heal Gate, Third Gate: Life Gate! Fourth Gate: Pain Gate, Fifth Gate: Limit Gate, Release! Sixth Gate: Gate of Joy! Seventh Gate: Gate of Shock! Release!" Gai took a deep breath before shouting out the last one, "Eighth Gate: Gate of Death, Release!"

The largest amount of power erupted from Gai and his whole body changed colour. The chakra around was so heavy that the whole of Konoha could feel it.

'Gai-Sensei…' thought Neji and Ten-Ten in unison in the water prisons.

"GAI-SENSEI!" yelled Lee.

"I'm sorry everyone, I must do this to protect you and to protect Konoha. I am proud of you all, you've been a great team and I will never forget you guys," muttered Gai as he turned around to face Kisame. "This is the end… Kisame!" yelled Gai.

Gai dashed at Kisame faster than at Kage speed, hitting him from all directions at once. Within seconds, Kisame was on the ground and not breathing.

'Gai… I'm sorry you had to resort to this…' thought Kakashi as he fought Madara.

Madara turned to Gai and all the clones disappeared and Neji and Ten-Ten was free. 'If I don't take care of him now, I'm dead,' thought Madara.

Madara closed his eyes and opened them again, "Tsukiyomi!" yelled Tobi as he appeared right in front of Gai. Gai fell into the illusion, screamed and collapsed a few seconds later, dead.

Madara glared at Kakashi and jumped onto the closest building before letting out a huge black flame, "Amaterasu!" screamed Tobi.

Everyone fighting Madara and Kisame was in the range of the black fire and they were mostly out of Chakra.

"Black flame… How interesting," smirked a certain blonde. He flash stepped right in front of the black flame with his Shikai in his hands. With just one hand, he drew a black circle with his Zanpakutou that covered the whole Amaterasu from where he was standing and striked the middle of the circle.

It looked like there was an invisible field within the circle and the Zanpakutou only just slightly extended the middle but then a huge surge of raw power erupted from the middle and striked all the way up towards the black flame at an extreme high speed. The attack ate Amaterasu like it was a piece of cake and continued to shoot at Madara.

"What is that?!" asked Madara as he dodged the attack and jumped down to the ground.

"I call that, Shadow Eater!" said Naruto, slightly smirking. "It eats up most attacks and increases its power by… well, a lot."

"Such power… You will be useful in Akatsuki, why don't you join us?" offered Madara.

"Join you? You mean let you extract Kyuubi from me so I can die a peaceful death? I'll join you when hell freezes over!" yelled Naruto.

"Freezing hell? Now that would be a challenge," smirked Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, Kenpachi and Yachiru all turned up at the exact same time.

"Ah Ken-Chan, we found them, we found them!" screamed out Yachiru happily.

"Yeah… we're just a little too late brat, the fight is already over…" muttered Kenpachi. He had gotten all worked up for nothing; Yachiru had misled him… again.

'Shit, I'm way outnumbered…' thought Madara. "Damn you Naruto, we will meet again…" The Uchiha performed a quick series of hand seals and disappeared within the shadows.

"Guess that's mission accomplished," muttered Naruto.

"Not just yet," said Hitsugaya frankly. "The second part of our mission is to perform soul burial on all the dead souls. Apparently, no Shinigami's has been in the ninja for a long time and unless a soul has a tremendous amount of Reiatsu, we don't ever come here."

"Ah, where are the souls then Hitsugaya-Taichou?" asked Naruto.

"Yamamoto said that all the dead souls of the ninja world have gathered into a single place and the souls are lead by a particular leader by the name of," said Hitsugaya halfly.

"Namikaze Minato the Yondaime, also known as the yellow flash… Uzumaki Arashi," said Kenpachi finishing off Hitsugaya's sentence.

* * *

Holy hectic bro lol...

Translation for the morph/change thing is one thing.

Did you like the chapter is number two.

Translation for Shadow eater is number three.

Did you like the chapter is number 4.

SO SORRY about the scenes.. wayyyy too short and DODGY! But couldn't help it. I had a hard time writing this chapter and I DID try my best so I couldn't have done any better I think is number 5.

Did you like the chapter is number 5.

REVIEW IS FINAL!

:)


End file.
